LAST KISS
by MidoriOujo
Summary: El amor es capaz de superar y sobreponerse cualquier adversidad, sin importar el tiempo o el espacio. Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "Viaje estacional" Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionado es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki
Dame el valor,
Solamente quiero robarle un beso.  
Y así con un beso sello mi fin,  
Me da igual,  
Pues sé que ese beso es para mí,  
La razón de mi vida...

La vida en un beso [Warcry]

* * *

Con una resplandeciente sonrisa y una energía interminable el azabache jugueteaba con la nieve del parque. No muy lejos de ahí un par de orbes color esmeralda lo observaban con reproche y amor como si quisiera detenerlo pero era esa actitud de la cual se había enamorado lo que lo hacía dejarlo comportarse meramente como un niño, así de infantil era su amado Takao.

Según Oha Asa era el séptimo en la lista por lo que su suerte ese día sería pésima por no agregar que su lucky ítem de hoy era: Algo que lo hiciera feliz. Y que mejor que la compañía de Takao para mejorar su suerte.

-Shin-chan no seas tan aburrido, nanodayo. –Imitó casi a la perfección a quien sentado en una banca lo observaba, sabía que por su acción se ganaría un par de regaños y reprimendas pero ¿Qué importaba si eso lo hacía feliz, si eso lo hacía sentirse vivo?- Shin-chan, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Se detuvo repentinamente, se dio la vuelta y acercándose poco a poco, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más brillante y espléndida pudiéndose decir que era angelical.-

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó con su singular tono serio e indiferente mientras desviaba la mirada, dejando ver según él, que no le importaba pero para quien lo acompañaba era un claro signo de que sabía a lo que se refería.-

-De todo lo que vivimos en este parque –Soltó una risilla nerviosa y nostálgica.- Fue aquí donde el invierno de nuestro segundo año me pediste que saliéramos –Dijo de forma juguetona casi como si se estuviera burlando, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a él.- Ahhhh~ -Suspiró.- ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Hmmm... cuatro años quizás.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente y han pasado tres años, nueve meses y doce días –Expuso con serenidad mientras observaba a las familias pasar por aquel lugar.- No tienes por qué hablar de cosas innecesarias, nanodayo.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Innecesarias dices? Ahhhh~ Shin-chan no tienes remedio –Volvió a verlo mientras hacía un mohín reprochando su fría actitud.- Muchos de nuestro momentos más importante sucedieron en este lugar... No lo digas como si no importara porque fue aquí... -Guardó silencio y bajó su mirada, ya no quería continuar y empeorar las cosas pero las palabras que Shintaro dijo lo sorprendieron.-

-Fue aquí mismo... -Sonrió de forma notoria.- donde poco antes de graduarnos te pedí que viviéramos juntos, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme una respuesta apropiada, simplemente gritaste mi nombre y te lanzaste a mis brazos, nanodayo.

-¿Are? –Soltó una carcajada.- Ahora que lo dices es cierto pero deberías haber visto tu cara cuando salté sobre ti. Estabas más rojo que un tomate –Con dificultad para respirar continuaba hablando pero su estrepitosa risa hacia que toda palabra que saliese de su boca fuese casi inentendible.-

-¡Tsk! ¿Te vas a reír o vas a hablar? Porque haciendo ambas cosas es imposible comprender lo que dices –Dijo molesto con un par de venitas saltando sobre su frente pues era este tipo de actitud la que fácilmente lo hacía salirse de sus casillas.-

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya! –Respiró profundo, intentando centrarse en la conversación y de paso parar su risa. Una vez tranquilo, hizo los ejercicios de respiración que Miyaji-senpai le había enseñado para cuando tuviera esos incontrolables ataques de risa-

-También fue aquí... -Hizo una pausa que eventualmente se volvió incomoda, tensando la divertida atmósfera que hacía unos segundos tenían mientras perdida en la distancia su mirada observaba la calle más cercana y que era completamente visible desde donde estaban.- Donde...

-Donde compartimos nuestro último día... -Terminó la frase no sin antes apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.- Si esa vez me hubiese comportado, nosotros... -mordió su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.-

-No fue tu culpa, Takao. –Pasó su mano por la cintura del menor a quien rápidamente acercó más a su pecho.- Simplemente estuvimos en el lugar y momento equivocado. –Recordó con tristeza mientras intentaba reconfortar al azabache.

Ese mismo día pero hacía exactamente un año en ese mismo parque que visitaban a diario, previo a la víspera de Navidad sin excepción alguna lo visitaron para conmemorar un año más juntos, su segundo aniversario de compartir vivienda y el tercero de su relación. Shintaro a regañadientes había salido de casa, todo por complacer los caprichos de Takao por celebrar las fechas especiales. No dijo más y simplemente fueron, la misma banca, la misma vista, ver a Takao juguetear con algunos animales o algún niño que anduviese por la zona, aunque siempre era lo mismo era realmente divertido poder ver aquella cálida sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente. Así pasaron un par de horas entre regaños, risas y alguna que otra anécdota o historia que viniese a sus mentes, hasta ahora todo parecía ir bien, el sol estaba por ponerse y la temperatura comenzaba a descender aún más por lo que consideraron que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de las manos, entrelazaron sus dedos comenzaron a caminar hacia la vistosa calle decorada con luces y guirnaldas, ver todos aquellos colores y demás decoración al azabache le dio por comenzar uno de sus tantos juegos mientras Shintaro extrañamente había decidido seguirle el juego.

\- Sabes, me gustaría estar en el altar y hacer el juramente que se hacen las parejas normales, y poder así estar juntos por siempre. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Sonrió nuevamente de la única forma que él sabía hacerlo para después comenzar a correr, se divertían y reían como un par de niños, sin embargo la hermosa sensación de felicidad no duró demasiado pues no les permitió percatarse de que ya habían llegado a poco más de la mitad de la transitada calle. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, un automóvil se acercaba a toda velocidad y aunque intentó frenar la corta distancia que los separaba hizo imposible detener el impacto, Shintaro instintivamente intentó proteger a Takao con su cuerpo pero el golpe fue tal que los desplazó a ambos alrededor de cuatro metros.

Claramente se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que habían presenciado el accidente. Todo fue silencio hasta que las sonoras sirenas de las ambulancias avisaban su llegada, con rapidez los paramédicos los llevaron al hospital, sin embargo cuando llegaron los signos vitales de Shintaro se habían detenido, sus lesiones eran severas pues había recibido la mayor parte del impacto, siendo incapaz de resistir su corazón colapsó para finalmente dejar de latir.

Por otra parte los doctores luchaban por mantener a Takao con vida, pero sus lesiones no pronosticaban nada positivo, un par de costillas rotas habían perforado su pulmón derecho, tenía múltiples hemorragias internas algunas menores y otras no tanto, fue llevado de emergencia a la sala de operaciones donde médicos y enfermeras hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero durante la intervención sus signos vitales comenzaron a decaer a pasos agigantados y antes de siquiera terminar su trabajo el corazón del alegre azabache también se había detenido.

Aquel dúo inseparable e inusual había partido de este mundo de forma trágica, víctima no solo de su imprudencia, sino también de un conductor que conducía a excesiva velocidad. La muerte fue lo único en este mundo que logró separarlos desde que iniciaron su relación. Amigos y familiares lloraron sus pérdidas y como anteriormente ambos habían manifestado sus cuerpos fueron sepultados uno junto al otro para que de esta forma pudiesen estar siempre juntos o así lo habían pensado. Pero lo lejos de aquella multitud dos entes muy singulares los observaban, uno de cabello verde y otro de cabello negro. En efecto, eran las almas de aquellos dos prometedores jóvenes enamorados, quienes en la distancia estaban incrédulos de lo que sus orbes contemplaban, el más pequeño no pudo evitar caer de rodillas culpándose una y otra vez por lo sucedido. El mayor se arrodilló junto a él para darle consuelo y decirle que nada había sido su culpa.

Aquellas almas sin descanso habían vagado entre los vivos durante un año completo y llegado el invierno habían regresado al lugar donde compartieron sus últimos momentos. Como lo habían hecho en años anteriores estos repetían casi por completo su rutina de ese día, Takao había sido regañado, había reído y casi llorado pero llegada la hora a la cual debían volver a casa, se pusieron de pie, entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar exacto del accidente.

-Shin-chan... -Apretó con fuerza su mano pues hacía ya un rato del peliverde no decía.- Perdóname –Agachó su cabeza.-

-¡Toonto! Te he dicho que dejes de disculparte, simplemente las cosas pasaron, nanodayo. –Reprendió con molestia al azabache.- Ahora levanta tu cabeza y camina derecho. –El menor no dijo más y se limitó a obedecerlo.-

Llegaron al lugar preciso donde el auto los había golpeado, faltaba solo un minuto para la hora exacta del accidente hacía un año llegara. Shintaro se paró frente a Takao y esbozando una tierna sonrisa acarició sus mejillas.

-Ni siquiera la muerte pudo separarnos –Junto sus labios con los de su amado pelinegro, durante el beso ambos derramaron un par de lágrimas, estas eran una mezcla de tristeza y amargura por no poder cumplir muchos de los sueños que con tanto anhelo habían planeado.

Llegó la hora, eran las 6:57 pm, ambos se miraron y sonrieron como si se estuvieran despidiendo, después de besarse las palabras parecía que se hubiesen vuelto innecesarias pues con solo verse eran capaces de entenderse. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras intentaban no llorar para luego lentamente comenzar a desvanecerse, volviéndose uno con la suave nevada.

-Te amo Shin-chan –Fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella noche de invierno antes de que ambas presencias desaparecieran por completo. Por fin ambas almas habían podido despedirse de forma apropiada encontrando así su descanso eterno.-


End file.
